


Boyf riends Spider-Man dick

by Graysin



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Bottom Michael, Deadpool Michael, Inspired by Music, M/M, MICHAEL JUST LISTENING TO COOL TOONS, OH YALL WANTED A LITTLE TWIST EH? COME ON BMC FANDOM LETS GET SICKENING, SPIDERMAN AU LMAOOOO, Spiderman Jeremy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 11:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11827686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graysin/pseuds/Graysin
Summary: Michael is listening to Cupcakke again..





	Boyf riends Spider-Man dick

Michael was sitting down on his beanbag chair with his headphones and joint blasting his favorite song as he looked at his Deadpool onesie that was hanging in his closet. He sighed and smiled. "Can't wait to dress as spideypool with Jeremy.." he said to himself and closed his eyes. "Jake and Rich are gonna be Bucky and Captain America.. It's gonna be fuckin' gnarly." he chuckles softly as he took a small drag and he closes his eyes. "Lookin' like we belong on tv.. I'm rolling with the LGBT!" he sings and laughs out loud as the next song started playing. 'I'm hornyy..' his eyes widened and he looked at his phone to check the song. "Spider-man dick?!" he laughed and shrugged. "Alright.." he smiled and closed his eyes then laid back. "The dick connected to my walls like it's Spider-man.." he giggled as he thought of Jeremy dressed as Spider-man. "You got me caught in your web, you my spider-man!" a smirk started to appear. 

"Talking to you in private, private, private!" he opened his eyes and got up. "To sit on your private, private, private!" he started to dance around. "I ride it while you drive it, drive it, drive it!" he shouts and takes a drag. He continues to dance and puts out his joint at one point. He puts the song on repeat then grabs the Deadpool onesie and changes into it. He walks over to his mirror and smiles at himself. He starts to dance again and continues to yell. "My salvia don't dry up even by a fan!" 

Jeremy arrives at Michael's house with his Spider-man costume on and knocks on the door, but there is no response. He walks over to the side of the house to Michael's window and he sees Michael dancing. He laughs at his silly dance moves and listens to his yelling. "You got me caught in your web, you my spider-man!" Michael does a small twirl and Jeremy smiles. "Aww.. That's cute." he continues to listen. "Suck ramen noodles off that dick, that's my vitamin!" Michael whips and laughs. Jeremy's eyes widened and he blushes. "Oh..?" he bursts out in laughter and watches Michael. "To sit on your private, private, pr-" he turns around and looks out the window to see Jeremy watching. "O-Oh shit!" he yelled and took his headphones off. He ran over to the window and opened it. "How long..?" he looked up at Jeremy as Jeremy tries to stop laughing. 

"L-Let's just say.. I can't believe you like ramen noodles that much!" He smiles and looks at Michael. "I-I am so sorry.." Michael sighs and smiles. "You know how much I love Cupcakke.." he giggles and Jeremy kisses his forehead. "Yeah, I know. Let's go! We gotta meet Jake and Rich." he ruffles Michael's hair and smiles. "Yeah, yeah.. alright.." Michael blushes and walks away from the window. He walks towards the door and starts to yell out another song. "I WANT TO EAT YO DICK! BUT I CAN'T FUCK UP MY NAILS SO IMMA PICK THEM UP WITH CHOPSTICKS!" He leaves the door and continues to yell.

Jeremy sighs and smiles. "I wish he stayed in his Bob Marley phase.." he mumbled as he walked over to the front door and waited for Michael.


End file.
